What went wrong,was it my fault?
by JussiVuori
Summary: Matt cheats on Amy and Amy breaks up with Matt.She later finds out she's pregnant with his baby.What will she do? Will she tell Matt? Only time will tell.
1. Default Chapter

What went wrong?  
  
As Amy walked into her locker room,still smiling from her victory against Jazz,she saw something that made her smile fade quickly.She turned on her heel and ran down the long corridors of the arena out to the parking garage.She couldn't believe what she just saw,her insides were hurting so much,she couldn't believe that he would do that to her.She needed to talk to somebody,but Steph wasn't there so she thought about it and remembered Jeff was at the arena tonight.She ran to his locker room as fast as her legs would carry her and willed herself not to cry.She knocked on the door "who is it?" Jeff asked. "Amy." She replied.He opened the door and saw her there with tears running down her cheeks. "Ames,what's wrong?" He asked,letting her in."I....Walk into my locker room,see Matt.....with Stacy....Kissing.....ran....here." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Matt what!" Jeff said."He kissed Stacy Kiebler." Amy replied."Stay here Amy." Jeff said as he went out of his locker room.  
  
"Matthew Moore Hardy!" Jeff screamed as he walked into Amy's locker room. "Yeah Jeff?" Matt asked casually."What were you thinking kissing Stacy Kiebler!" "What?" Matt replied innocently."Amy walked in here after her match and saw you and Stacy kissing,so she's in my locker room,right now crying her eyes out." Jeff said. "So." Matt replied. "What the hell do you mean 'so'!" The voice of a very angry Jeff hardy bounced of the walls in the corridor,making the stagehands run away in fright."So,as in I couldn't care less."Matt replied in a cold,harsh tone."I'm leaving,you aren't worth talking to." Jeff said as he turned around and walked back to his locker room."  
  
When Jeff walked back into his locker room,he couldn't see Amy."Ames!" Jeff yelled. He walked into the bathroom and saw Amy leaning over the toilet bowl,vomiting. "Amy,are you okay?" Jeff asked."I don't think so." Amy said as another wave of nausea hit her and she leaned over the toilet again.Jeff got a wet cloth and wiped her face with it."Do you want me to get one of the EMT's to look at you?" Jeff asked."Yeah,alright." Amy said as she sat down on the floor,breathing heavily." Jeff picked up his cell phone and called Trish."Hi,Trish can you come to my locker room and bring an EMT with you?" "Why,what's wrong?" Trish asked on the other line. "It's Amy,she's sick." Jeff said as he rubbed his hand up and down Amy's back,trying to comfort her. "I'll be there in a sec." Trish said.  
  
2 weeks later Amy watched intently at the little stick she had in her hand.It turned blue and Amy sighed,not knowing if this was a good thing or not.But she was cut short with her musings as Jeff walked in the bathroom and saw the stick she was holding."Amy,tell me that's not what I think it is." Jeff said,gesturing to the pregnancy test she held in her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what do ya think, should I write more or throw it in the trash???  
  
Review or Team Extreme will get ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Leaving for a while

Hi everyone,I've decided I'm not stopping this story for a long time! Well I'll just get on with the writing.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anyone.Vince and the WWE own the charachters the writing team create and the people who play them own themselves.Plz don't sue this is just for fun plus all you'd get is a coupla dollars and a ball of lint. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um....Jeff,it is." Amy replied,afraid of what her friends reaction would be. "Hon,is it positive?" Jeff asked. "Mmmmm." Amy replied,starting to sob for nealy half an hour."Hon,Ames,It'll be okay.We'll talk to Vince about getting you some time off.Ok?" "Sure Jeff."Amy replied. "Hey guys,what's up?" Steph asked as she walked into the room. "Amy's got a little problem." Jeff said then he kissed Amy goodbye and went to talk to Shane. "Hun,Amy what's wrong?" Steph inquired.Amy sobbed into Steph's shoulder for five minutes then Trish walked in. "I...I'm pregnant...with Matt's baby. "Oh my." Steph said and she covered her mouth with her hand.Trish looked dumbfounded. "What?" She said faintly as she sat down next to Steph. "The bad thing is Matt cheated on me with Stacy Keibler a fortnight ago and we're seperated.This is gonna be so hard." "Hun,everything'll be alright eventually."Trish said as she waled up to Amy and hugged her. "We'd better go and tell my dad and get you a year off for this little one."Steph said as she went over to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to wash Amy's face with. "Okay,let's go now." Amy said,allowing Steph to clean her up.  
  
Steph knocked on her father's door and waited till her father answered."Come in..." Said a patient voice. Amy,Steph and Trish walked in and sat in the three chairs in front of Vince's desk. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Said Vince nicely as he looked at Amy with concern.She didn't look well."Dad,Amy needs some time off,Matt and her broke up and she just found out she's pregnant with his baby.She'll need about a year off."Steph said. "That can be arranged." Vince said to the girls as he was thinking of how to put Amy's leave in the stotyline somehow."I've got it.Amy you can have your leave and the storyline will say that you got injured in the match you had with Jazz." "Wow,that was fast." said Amy "Thanks for everything." Amy said. "Hey dad,I'll stay with her because I've got time off because of the whole 3 way match thing and Hunter makes me leave.I'll stay with her,take care of her." "Okay,consider yourselves as on vacation as of now." Vince said as they left the room.  
  
~~~~Later on that night~~~~ "Where are ya going Ames?" Jeff asked her as she packed her suitcase. "I'm takin leave Jeffro.I'm gonna have Steph live with me for a while while I'm pregnant." "Oh,okay,I'm gonna miss ya." Said Jeff,kissing her on the cheek and hugging her."Steph's here Ames." Jeff said."Bye Jeffro,take care." Amy said as Steph took Amy's bags from her and Amy shut the door.  
  
~~~~At Amy's house~~~~ "I'm gonna go to bed Steph." Amy said after dinner. "I think I'll go to bed too." Steph said,following her to her roomwhere the two double beds were. "Night Steph." "Night Ames." Steph replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I apologise for the short chaper,it's late.Well,tell me what ya think so I know what to write next time. 


	3. Telling Matt

Hi everyone, I hope my story isn't boring everyone into oblivion! Lol. Well just read on and review. TeamExtremeGurl

Disclaimer:I don't own ayone,Vince and the WWE own the characters and the wrestlers own themselves.Plz don't sue,all you'd get is a coupla dollars and a ball of lint.

Chapter 3: 2 months ahead

"Ames,get your ass down here,we gotta go to the doctors and shop for baby stuff!" Said Steph as she walked into the hallway. "I'm coming!" Amy yelled as she walked downstairs in her black khaki pants with purple lining and her purple tank top with black lining. As they drove to the mall,she and Steph were talking.

"So Amy,when are you going to tell Matt?" "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow at the arena when I'm with Jeff." Amy said. "Good idea." Steph replied. After the doctor's appointment,Amy and Steph were looking throught the baby shop for toys,clothes and everything a baby needs.

"Ohhhh...look at this." Said Steph as she picked up a little pink dress with the Lita logo on it. "Oh my god,we so have to get this." Amy said looking at the dress. After they got everything that they would need for the first month of the baby's life,they got in the car and went home.

"So,do ya wanna watch a movie tonight Ames?" Steph asked. "Yea,put on Raw instead of a movie." "Okay." Steph answered. Halfway through Raw,the camera showed Matt looking around backstage for 'Amy' as he had been at his house in North Carolina when they annonced that 'Lita' had an injury. When the camera left,Jeff came up to Matt and told him that Amy had left because she had something to deal with at her new house in Stamford,Conneticut with Steph Mcmahon.

"I'm gonna ask her what's going on when I see her tomorrow." Matt said.  
"C ya Matt." Jeff said as he went to catering for some food. "Bye." Matt replied.

At Amy's house,Amy was a nervous wreck,Matt was coming over in half an hour and Amy culdn't find her bursh,makeup or her clothes she was going to wear."Ahhhh!" Amy yelled out in frustration. "What's wrong Amy?" Steph asked as she came downstairs. "I can't find my makeup,my brush or my clothes." Amy sighed. "Ames,they're on your bed sweetie." Steph laughed.

"Thank god." Amy said as she walked upstairs laughing as well. Half an hour later,there was a knock on the door and Amy answered it.  
"Hi." Said Matt nervously.  
Hi." Amy replied quietly. "Come in." Amy said,opening the door further,allowing Matt to walk through.

"So Amy,Jeff told me you were on leave,because of personal problems.If it was me that made you leave I'm so sorry,I messed up because I thought that you liked Adam and I tryed to make you jealous by kissing Stacy." "No Matt,I didn't leave entirely because of you,there was another reason.That reason is why I called you to come over." "I came because I wanted to tell you that I messed up,and that...we'' there's only one way to say this." Matt said getting down on one knee.

"Amy Christine Dumas,will you marry me,I know I fucked up royally and I...I want you back." "Oh my god Matt...I will sorta have to think about this for a while...I hope you understand." Said Amy.

"Amy, I totally understand, how could I not. You mean the world to me, and I will wait as long as I have to. I can't promise you now, that if you take me back, that things will be perfect, but I can promise that I'll never ever fuck up again the way I have before. I love you Amy Christine Dumas." Matt said.

"And I you Matthew Moore Hardy. And yes, I will marry you, just promise me that you'll tell me when something worries you, and we can talk it through. I love you Matt, and I would love to be your wife." Amy said earnestly.  
Amy smiled as she pulled Matt up off of his knee, and kissed him passionately.

"Say cheese!" Yelled Steph as she took a photo. " Stephanie Marie Mcmahon,I'm am going to kick your ass when the baby's born!" Yelled Amy as she sat down.  
"What baby?" Matt asked. "Um Matt,I'm pregnant." Said Amy hugging him.

"O...oh my god,I'm gonna be a dad!" Matt cried,and pulled Amy against him once more. "Hey guys,what's going on?" Asked Jeff as he walked through the door. "Mattie and me are engaged!" Said Amy and then Jeff congratulated them and pulled them both into a hug.

Later on that night

"Well,it's getting late and I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed." Said Amy,pulling Matt upstairs with her. "Well,I guess that I'll be staying here tonight." Said Jeff as he walked over to the couch. "Don't be silly Jeff, you can come and sleep in my room instead of the couch. I put a double bed in the spare room which is now my room so we'll fit.Plus,we are going out." Said Steph as she pulled Jeff upstairs to her room. 

In Amy's room 

"Night Mattie,I luv ya." Amy said, as she and Matt got dressed in their pj's and hopped into bed.  
"Night Ames,I luv ya too." Said Matt as he got into bed and pulled the covers up. He kissed Amy on the forehead gently before he went to sleep, and his dreams were filled with beautiful weddings and gorgeous babies.

I re-wrote this chapter, because a reviewer--Shawna Shadow--made me realise Amy answered and forgave Matt too quickly. I hope this makes more sense, if any at all :p . I know it was short, and went fast, but please bear with me. 


	4. HOW MANY!

Hi everyone, Just read on as always.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anyone,Vince and the WWE own the characters wrestlers play and the people who play the characters own themselves.If you did choose to sue,all you'd get is a coupla dollars and a ball of lint lol!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Amy woke up,she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and ran to the bathroom. Matt woke up and heard Amy being sick in the bathroom and walked up to her and got a wet cloth for her face."Amy are you alright?" Matt asked. "It's okay Matt,I'll be fine." Amy answered him and stood up. "Let's go downstairs and have breakfast Matt." Amy said.  
  
Later on after breakfast,Matt and Amy were heading to the shopping centre to get some baby stuff and Amy found a cute little Team Extreme baby clothes set she also found a V1 clothes set and a Jeff Hardy one too.She showed all this to Matt and Matt picked them all up immediately and put them in the trolley.After they had got diapers,baby clothes,bottles,a pram,a car seat,formula,nursery stuff,toys,dummies,paint for the nursery and a cot,they put it all in the car and drove to the doctors. When they got there, the receptionist asked Amy her name."Amy Christine Dumas." Amy replied. "Follow me to the back." The nurse said.When they went to the back,into the doctor's office they were greeted by the doctor at the door."Miss Dumas,Mr Hardy,please take a seat." The doctor smiled friendly."Thanks." They replied in unison."So,how long have you known you were pregnant?" Dr Marsh asked."About two months." She replied. "Well,change into this and we'll give you an ultrasound." Smiled the doctor Mrs Marsh."Okay." Amy said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
~At home after the ultrasound~ "I can't believe that we're having triplets!" Amy squealed happily. "You know,we should call them Matt,Lita and Jeff." Matt said. "Good idea." Steph and Jeff said as the walked into the room. "How long have you two been in there?" Amy and Matt asked. "Ever since you two got back." Jeff said. 


	5. Time

Hi Guys!  
Sorry for my long abscence, but I just lost interest in this story. I am finally writing another chapter, a final chapter, but do not fear- I may write a sequel, and if I do, it's easier to start fresh with a new story, than continue on this.  
Luv Jordan xoxo. 

7 months, 7 ultrasounds/sonagrams, 700 cravings for ice cream, and chocolate, eternal morning sickness, castration threats aplenty and telling telling Matt and Amy's family about the babies, and 30 nights of Matt being banished to sleep on the couch later.

Amy was sitting at the dining room table, looking for her diary. She was doing this, whilst complaining to Matt about not being able to find it.

Jeff walked into the room, and sat down at the table.  
"Jeff, have you seen my diary?" Amy said, holding her back, which was aching like a sunovabitch.

"What diary, you mean this?" Jeff said, holding up a small purple notepad diary.

"It looks like it. Let me just make sure." Amy said. reaching for it. Jeff pulled it away from her reaching range.

"I'll check. Amy, did you write this : ' The bloody worst thing (or best thing) about this pregnancy, is that I'm constantly horny! And it can't be helped, because I'm too big for Matty anymore! :cries: ' " Jeff mocked, faking a girly voice.

Jeff smirked, before seeing the look in Amy's eyes, squealing like a little girl, dropping the diary, running upstairs, and locking himself in his room, and watching Spongebob re-runs all day, because the Scooby Doo marathon wasn't on for another week...at least, that's what he would have done, had he escaped.

Amy had literally diven over the table, slide tackled Jeff to the ground, and tortured him, until he screamed; 'Uncle! Uncle!'... At least, she would have done that, had she not been pregnant. Intead, she settled for snatching her diary back, and sitting in her chair, glaring at him with tears in her eyes. "Asshole." Amy whispered.

'Damn hormones are a muthatrucking biatch. I wanna yell, and scream, but instead, I cry!' Amy screamed inside, as the metaphorical dam broke, and she left the room.

"Jeff!" Both Matt and Stephanie admonished.

"Sweetie, that was mean! you know what?" Steph questioned, before saying the most feared three words that man knew, and those words were... " You're.Cut.Off!!!!" Steph smirked this time.

(JEFF'S POV)

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, as Steph said those words. Matt winced. Sound disappeared. Jeff squealed.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jeff sobbed, crawling to Steph.  
"Please! Please! Give me one more chance!" Jeff cried, hugging her legs.

"Okay, but only beacause I know what Amy is doing at this very moment." Steph said.

"NOOO!!!!!!!" Jeff said, when he realized. He ran into the living room, to find broken Scooby Doo tapes, and an evilly grinning Amy, holding the last tape that wasn't smashed.

Amy raised that tape, and let it go, at the exact time, she doubled over with pain. She had been having small aches all day similar to this, but this was horrible.

She lowered herself onto a lounge, while she said two, very scary words, worse that the three others. The two words feared by any male. "It's time." Matt fainted. Jeff choked on his own saliva. Stephanie helped Amy to the car, and got her suitcase for the hospital, before getting Matt and Jeff.

* * *

Okay, maybe I'll write one more chapter, coz im not that mean. R & R! 


End file.
